Love On!
by RiderXZ4
Summary: The Valentine Day Dance hits Amanogawa High School! Gentaro tries to get over Yuki's rejection by staying behind in the Rabbit Hutch. But when one of his friends join him, love blossoms. Gentaro/Tomoko


**I've noticed the lack of Kamen Rider Fourze Fanfics, and also the lack of Gentaro/Tomoko except one. So I made this.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>It's Valentine's Day at Amanogawa High School and love floats in the air. Couples all around the school were enjoying this special day. Holding hands, kissing, the normal stuff couples do.<p>

Our heroes; the Kamen Rider Club were enjoying their day at the Rabbit Hutch. But most of the members had plans today. Because of a special event happening after school, last class was canceled, but students needed to stay on the school grounds.

"So, Me and Miu are planning on heading to the Valentine's Dance after school." Shun said, as he gave his signature gesture.

"Ah yes. But I must go home and wear a decent dress." the Queen said to him. He put his arm over her and pulled his beauty closer.

"I've met this hot girl who's willing to go out with me. Especially to the dance." JK told them, strumming his guitar. "What about you Gentaro?"

"Uh?" he looked at his friend. "Well I planned on asking Yuki to the dance."

The three looked at each other nervously, but by then Gentaro was no where in the room.

"Hey, Yuki!" Gentaro waved as he jumped over to his best friend.

"Gen!" she jumped over and the two did their handshake.

Her friend looked at the Earth for a second, then back at him. The eyes on the Fourze helmet still lit up.

"Yuki... I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

He knew these words could damage their friendship. But he had to say them.

"Would you mind going to the Valentine's Dance with me?"

There was a long silence that filled the empty enviroment of the moon.

"Sorry Gen, but I'm going with Kengo." she spoke up.

"Oh...ok then." he lowered his head.

Yuki walked over to him.

"I'm very sorry Gen. I hope I didn't destroy our friendship."

The Kamen Rider looked up. "It's fine Yuki. You go to that dance and have a good time with Kengo!" he gave her a supportive speech.

"Thank you Gen!" she headed back inside the Rabbit Hutch. He sighed and sat down, staring at the Earth.

_"Kengo... You better be nice to Yuki."_

Seconds turned into minutes. As minutes turned into hours. After what seemed two hours past, Fourze got up and headed back inside. He pulled the four red switches up once inside the safety of the Rabbit Hutch.

Putting one arm against the wall, he rested his head against it and sighed.

"Everyone seems to be having a good day."

The sound of the door opening went to his ears. He stood up straight and saw Tomoko Nozama walk in.

"Tomoko. What are you doing here?"

She placed her bag on the table and looked at him. "I came here to join you guys. But it seems there's only you."

"That's because the others went to the Valentine's Dance."

"Oh. That thing." the goth said with a bit of distaste. "I don't like dances."

"That makes two of us." he let out another sigh. The delinquent looking boy couldn't get over the fact that Yuki said no. He tried so hard, but it just couldn't leave his mind.

His friend noticed this. "Gentaro, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." he smiled again. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about."

She didn't want to waste time questioning, so instead she opened her mouth again.

"Gentaro... Do you mind if I can try the Fourze Driver? Since Kengo isn't here..."

"Oh, sure."

Once everything is set up, Nozama got in the test chamber, with the driver around her waist.

"Whenever your ready." he said to into the mic.

She pressed down on the red switches in the order, then did the pre-henshin pose.

**"Three! Two! One!"**

"Henshin!" Tomoko pulled the lever, and raised her hand into the air. The music played from the machine as she transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze!

Because of her feminine body, the armor changed it's sized to perfectly fit her. She pulled her hands close to her chest, and raised him slightly above her head.

"Uchu Kita." she said, with little spirit.

"No! You need more spirit!" Gen said. "Come on. We're the only ones here."

"Okay." she finally got the courage. Pulling her arms down, along with her upper body, she raised them in the air. "Uchu... KIIITTTAAAAAAAAA!"

Gen jumped up from Kengo's seat and looked at his gothic friend with a big smile. "Tomoko! That was amazing!"

"T-Thank you..." she blushed a bit behind the helmet. "Mind if I try a few Switches?"

He thought for a moment. "As long as Kengo isn't here, go for it."

The female Fourze looked down, wondering what Switch to try. After a bit of guessing, she pressed down.

**"Roketto, On!"** the module merged with her arm. She jumped a bit from the sudden attachment but quickly grown to it.

"Amazing..." she rubbed her hand against the smooth metal of the weapon. She pulled up on the orange device, making it disappear.

_"Which one now?"_ she moved her hand between Switch 2, to Switch 4. Not long she activated the Drill Switch.

**"Doriru, On!"** the yellow module appeared on her leg. Because of the sudden Module Change she lost balance and went down, hitting her head on the wall.

"Tomoko!" Gentaro ran in the chamber and got down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." she replied. With his help she was on her feet in seconds. _"Gentaro... He's so strong. A...Am I falling for him?"_

He was wondering what was going on. As the helmet's eyes were staring at his. "Tomoko? Tomoko!"

"O-Oh! Yes?"

"What was with you? Your head must've been in the stars."

"Sorry."

He reached for the belt, and flicked the red switches up at once, turning Tomoko back to herself. Before the machine could fall he grabbed it.

"Don't tell anyone this happened." she said.

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me!"

A small smile appeared on her face.

A bit later they were sitting at the round table in the center of the base. So far the two were having a good conversation, getting to know each other a little more.

"So Tomoko, what do you want to do for a career after high school?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. I'm only a first-year."

"Hm..."

"Uh, Gentaro?"

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

"There's...uh... Something I need to say." she looked nervous.

"Go ahead."

"Lately...I've...been...falling in love with you!" she said the last five words way to fast for Gentaro to understand.

"What?"

"I said... I-I-I...love you." she hid her face, completely embarrassed.

His eyes widen from the sudden news. Of all people, he never thought Tomoko Nozama would love him. But he accepted this.

"Tomoko..." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed."

She looked up at him, her face red. Her eyes clearly saw the smile on his face.

"Truth be told... Since we've been hanging here. I've fallen for you to." he went right in and kissed her on the lips.

The gothic first-year's eyes shot completely opened, then closed. Her body felt like it was melting and her arms went numb. Butterflies flew around in her stomach as she loved every second.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"So...does this mean we're...?"

"A couple?" she said calmly, opening her eyes slowly. "Then yes."

They went in for another kiss. But since they were lost in the moment of love, they didn't noticed the door to the Rabbit Hutch was slightly opened. On the other side, the group were watching.

"I always had a feeling those two would make a perfect couple." Shun said, looking at the others.

"Then let's give them their time alone." Yuki suggested, looking at Kengo with a smile.

"As long as they don't touch anything." Kengo looked down at Yuki and kissed her. The group headed back out, leaving the new couple alone.

The two pulled away, gasping for air.

"Tomoko... Your smiling." Gen said, also smiling.

She couldn't help but smile. "I know. Because what I thought was never going to happen. Just happened."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the gothic girl in for a hug.

"I love you." Gentaro whispered.

"I love you to." Tomoko replied.


End file.
